The present invention relates to an olefinic resin composition and a molded article therewith. More particularly, it relates to an olefinic resin composition for molding an article therewith. The molded article is characteristic in having a low friction coefficient and a high mechanical strength and therefore useful, for instance, as a sliding member.
The term "sliding member" as used in the present specification is intended to mean a shaped body having a sliding property at the surface so that it can readily move along the surface of another member or vice versa.
In recent years, sliding members are often manufactured with synthetic resins, particularly olefinic resins, for the miniaturization and lightening of devices as well as reduction of costs. Unfortunately, however, olefinic resins do not have the necessary high lubricity demanded for sliding members, though their friction coefficient is relatively low. Further, they are elastic and not rigid enough and, their deflection temperature under load is low and their mechanical strength is not sufficient.
In order to overcome the above defects experienced with the use of olefinic resins, attempts have been made to reinforce them by incorporation of various inorganic materials therein. Examples of such inorganic materials are granular particles (e.g. calcium carbonate powder, metal powder, silica powder), fibrous materials (e.g. glass fibers), and the like. Such attempts have been successful in improving the mechanical strength but not effective for decreasing the friction coefficient. In addition, incorporation of granular particles, fibrous materials, etc., results in formation of protrusions or projections at the surfaces of the sliding members as molded, and the corresponding members when slidingly contacted therewith are scratched by the protrusions or projections whereby the sliding property is further deteriorated.